This invention relates to a process for producing linear alkyl benzene and linear paraffin.
Alkyl benzene derivatives, such as alkyl benzene sulphonates, are among others, used in detergent and surfactant product applications. Environmental legislation requires that these products are biodegradable. It is well known that, to be biodegradable, it is important for the alkyl chain to be linear, i.e. with very little or no branching and low, if any, quaternary carbons.
In conventional processes for producing linear alkyl benzenes, a hydrocarbon stream is hydrogenated in order to remove contaminants such as sulphur, nitrogen and oxygen contaminants that may be present. Hydrogenation also converts olefin species in the stream to paraffins. Following the hydrogenation reaction, the resulting paraffin stream is fractionated into various carbon ranges. A carbon range, for example the C8 to C16 range, which includes branched paraffins, is passed through a molecular sieve. The branched paraffins are rejected as a raffinate stream, whilst the linear paraffins are passed through a dehydrogenation reactor to form an olefin/paraffin mixture. This mixture is then fed to an alkylation plant and reacted with benzene to form linear alkyl benzene (LAB), with recycling of unreacted paraffins to the dehydrogenation reactor. The linear alkyl benzene is then sulphonated to form linear alkyl benzene sulphonates (LAS). A problem with this approach is the relatively high cost of paraffinic starting material and the high cost associated with the production of linear paraffins from kerosene feedstocks.
United Kingdom Patent No. 669,313 in the name of California Research Corporation discloses the use of a hydrocarbon condensate from the Fischer-Tropsch process as a feedstock in the production of alkyl benzene. This reference is limited to the use of “high temperature” Fischer-Tropsch processes wherein the Fischer-Tropsch reaction is carried out at temperatures of approximately 300° C. and higher, for the production of the hydrocarbon condensate. The high temperature Fischer-Tropsch processes were found to be suitable because the hydrocarbon condensate contains a high concentration of olefins; usually in the region of around 70%. The preferred catalysts in the Fischer-Tropsch process for the production of the hydrocarbon condensate in this reference are iron-containing catalysts. This reference states that Fischer Tropsch feedstock produced results in poor quality Linear Alkyl Benezene due to odour and wetting problems caused by carbonyl i.e. oxygenate content of the Fischer-Tropsch feedstock. The preferred method for addressing this problem is by adsorption of carbonyl compounds from the Fischer-Tropsch feedstock using activated carbon and silica gel in a guard bed. This process is only feasible for feeds with low oxygenate concentrations. Also, in the example in this reference the olefin recovery is less than 25%, i.e. the olefin content is not preserved.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,885 in the name of Atlantic Richfield Company aims to show that a paraffin/olefin mixture obtained from a Fischer-Tropsch reactor can be alkylated together with chlorinated paraffins by operating the alkylation at elevated temperatures. Fresh Fischer-Tropsch feed is mixed with chlorinated paraffin and charged to the alkylation reactor, the unreacted paraffin is separated and partially activated by chlorination and then mixed with fresh Fischer-Tropsch based feedstock before alkylation. A synthetic mixture of dodecane and dodecene is used in the examples to represent Fischer-Tropsch feedstock. This reference does not acknowledge the difficulties faced when attempting to use Fischer-Tropsch feedstock for alkylation and is not considered to be relevant to the present invention.